Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (OFDM) multi-carrier modulation is one example of a multi-carrier modulation method. OFDM may be used in many communication systems and has become increasingly popular because it provides a substantial reduction in equalization complexity compared to classical modulation techniques. For demodulating OFDM-modulated data in the presence of substantial time variations of the transmission channel, knowledge of the transmission channel frequency response is required. Such knowledge may be obtained by channel estimation.